A Life of Legend
by TheOneGirlWhoPlaysWoW
Summary: A life of secrets, a life of hiding, this is the life of a goblin shaman had lived after the second war, up until now. So many years spent in forgetting the past, yet nothing has helped. If years of solitude wouldn't help, what will?
1. Chapter 1

I began to think what possibly went wrong with me, when I replied "Yes." Perhaps I was dropped when I was an infant, banged my head on the sidewalk. There were millions of possibilities but the problem was that because of one of those reasons, I replied so urgently without thinking twice.

What was so wrong about saying "Yes"? I mean yes, it would demolish what was left of my sanity, and my sheer respect of myself... Or so I thought.

Although I believe I lost that awhile ago. I've never thought so highly of myself, to where I thought all the people who ever surronded me within my life time weren't worthy of such a divine soul as mine.

Those are the people who end up like Hellscream.

I was very young at the time, and I did some what think I was a little higher... Okay maybe a lot. But I did have a little grip on myself to not let it get out of hand. I was a young shaman, in a war that raged over the lands, destroying anything that stood in its path.

Shamans didn't survive long, the bulk I should say. Typically, we shamans are either wise and thoughtful, or hastey and well... Not as thoughtful lets say.

It's natural selection we have come to the conclusion, to weed out the bad plants of the bundle. It's bad enough shamans aren't born very so often, I would have to say aproximently three to five at most within a six year span. Then, we are put to test at an early age. Not by our peers, parents, nor family.

But by the elements themselves.

You have to have a firm grasp on the wild concepts of the elements for them to allow you to weild them at hand. The second war was rising at its greatest when I was a meer fifteen years of age. I was a very unthoughtful young man, and the war got the best of me. It seemed to beckon me to become a soldier, now that I think back on it, I was more of a toy, a childs toy that was used to be thrown around and sucked on.

But how would I know? It seemed like the perfect opportunity for me, I had previously felt the power surging through my body. I knew what I was capable of. The bad part was, I certainly did not know how to control such power, it takes many years of practice. Unfortunently that did not occur to me in my fame-hungry mind mine. I wanted fame, fortune, women, power, and to be able to make things explode. This very chance laid before my very eyes once a local general caught me practicing my immature shamanistic abilities.

He knew it was dangerous for a shaman that has not grasped the full capacity of the very power in their fingertips to fight in such a war. This was not any war, this was the second war. The goblins had chosen to side with orcs of Orgrimmar, while most stayed neutral, not wanting to destroy a future chance of a better deal.

He offered me a spot, taking advantage of my eagerness.

I said Yes.

And yes, I did become famous, but I didn't get fortune, nor ladies. I did make things explode, indeed I did. You may be wondering who I am.. you probably haven't heard of me if you're not a goblin. I did not get included within the history of the 2nd war, no I was shamed in a way, for the Horde delt with a very shameful loss. As we all know, history is written by the victiorians, which was the Alliance. So why would they include a shaman that slaughtered a lot of their men? I fled from the lands of the horde, far, far away from the reach of people who recognized me.

Although the Horde lost, the goblins saw what I had done to aid them, they titled me a hero. I had started to realize the mistakes i had made, the murder I had done with my very own hands.

I panicked, and slipped into the shadows, going into hiding for many, long years. Getting a grip over myself, and trying to forget the past.

Shamans, have enlogated lives, we can live up to a good thousand or so years, it depends. By then your lucky if there's another shaman that survived through your era as well. So, that gives us time to mature, and we do mature slower than others. Given the right situation, you can be forced to mature faster than others, which somewhat happened to me. It was uncommon for a shaman at such a age to talk so mature.

I didn't forget my past, But I did move on. But I also became very disconnected with the world around me when I had gone into hiding. I needed a remedy to put the life back into me, for the war drained every last bit out of me. I will not tell you more, for here is where I suppose I'll start off, you may wonder if i ever did come out. The answer is no. I was found, and dragged back into society. I had been unsually open and let it slip past my lips. I thought I was insane for opening myself up, it was a hastey act in my opinion. I've changed my mind, definitely.

Some people questioned me, if it was actually real. Some thought not, they thought the government made me up, to be used as an idol in the war. Someone to be proud of. I am a lost legend, buried deep within the booming civilization of Kezan.

I am Maxx Avalanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Kezan, it's an interesting place to say the least. A day does not go by without something spontaneously combusting into flames. Yes to an outsider this may seem awkward but it's normal. We're goblins, give us a break.

I had a little house fit for one person and it was perfect. You may think me trying to be in hiding, I would go on the outskirts of the city. The answer is no, in fact that only makes you more mysterious to others. Not only are we obsessed with explosives, we're nosy. Someone that is living alone on the outside and doesn't talk much would make everybody in the city talk about you. So naturally, if you just blend in with the crowd, I could stay hidden for quite some time. I thought I still had plenty of time left.

I was wrong.

I longed for being apart of a group of some sort, and being along had taken its toll. I had made a few acquaintances, we talked from time to time. Nothing serious. We talked about what was currently going on, the economy. The latest technology.

It killed me. I craved to be back in action, to feel the power pulsing within my veins once more. I knew I couldn't go back to that, no I could not.

I opened my eyes. The blankets draped over me so what I saw was a blur of brown. I sat up a little to quickly, and everything went black.

I had hit my head on the shelf above me. Damn it I knew I had to elevate it, this wasn't the first time. I woke with a bad headache and bump protruding from my head. My dark brown hair, for some awkward reason spiked a bit so it looked like I had a Mohawk going on. At least the slight Mohawk covered it.

Well they always say, save the best for last, so hopefully the day will turn out better than... well the bump on my head.

I rolled over to check the time and ended up checking how the floor was doing, I fell on my back and a jolt of pain shot up throughout my back. Just waiting for the better to come. I felt a little to old to be thirty one. I gazed up at the metal ceiling, thinking about what I should do today. Any plans? Nothing my injured head could come up with at the moment. I pulled myself off of the rough carpeted floor and headed towards the kitchen.

I yanked the fridge door open, almost recoiling my hand for the scratched and stained metal handle was cold to the touch. I had just restocked on food, so I stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to eat as the cold air spilled out of the rusty old fridge. I then decided, I wasn't very hungry.

I took a soda out, closed the fridge and slumped into a chair at the table. The rickety wood char squeaked as I put my weight on it, and the legs shifted sideways. The table wasn't in any better shape. A little old square wood table, with three chairs to go along with it. The counters where metal, with a metal sink, the walls were getting rusty and shaded a reddish brown. The floor in the kitchen was a blackish-gray metal depending on the spot. There were multiple spots in the kitchen that marked my fun and exciting time of learning how to cook. Above the sink, a small window that showed a street corner bustling with life. It was quite displeasing at times to constantly hear noise, even at night time. There wasn't a second that the wild island of Kezan fell silent.

After I was done with the soda, and sitting on the couch, thinking I got dressed and headed out the door. I swung open my front door and smelled the usual scent of a mix of smoke, and salt water. Some body guards of the trade prince, Gallywix made a sharp turn onto my block and chased after a man carrying a bag that spewed out bolts of some sort.

"HEY! Get back here! You're in serious trouble buddy!" One of the guards shouted at the man on the lam.

Yeah, this was a perfectly normal day in Kezan. I stared at my garage, wondering if I should just stroll the streets or take the car. I suppose I'll stroll the streets. I know what you're thinking, your thinking how oblivious I am to be walking down dead smack in the city, with tons of people that have seen my face. But trust me, I know what I'm doing. Actually my appearance has changed quite a bit I mean I was only a kid at the time, of course I've changed. And plus it's a city, nobody stares at other's faces for awhile.

I started down towards the pub, where my friends typically were. I made my way through the crowds. I turned into Trekters Street and it wasn't nearly as crowded as main highway sidewalks. Actually, I saw no one. Which was strange because usually there's a few people cutting through. The ground was rocky and unpaved, making the terrain bumpy, making it hard for me to think... wait I walk through this often. I never mind the bumpiness. Something was bugging me, yet I wasn't sure. I shook my head while passing a building entryway. Just probab-

My train of thought came to an abrupt end. Someones hand sealed my mouth and another held my wrists. I was dragged into the darkness of a building.

The world closed around me as I squeezed my eyes shut wishing I had taken a little more time in drinking that soda.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to a very musty dark room. I couldn't tell how big It was, I saw pipes with exhaust coming out. The floor was dirty with everything from mud to, well that funky looking green liquid dripping from the pipes.

That's when I noticed my wrists were tied behind my back, along with my body strapped to a metal chair. My green skin stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, but even the fumes in this place dulled the colors. And I was breathing this in. Not a thought I was looking forward to. As any person would do in a situation like this, I would try it out and shuffle around, try to loosen the grasp of the... What in the world was holding me?

I looked down. Duct tape. Lots of duct tape, and some rope. That stuff was packed on! Three rolls or so. Lovely, just what I wanted for Christmas, some duct tape to strap me down like a prisoner. I pushed out and felt a layer of duct tape ripping. But before I could free myself from the grasp of the duct tape a voice interrupted me.

"There's no use to trying to free yerself man, you were out for awhile so we put a few rolls of it on you."

I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, the shadows cloaked their body. Wait a second, they said _we_.

I remained silent. I needed to see who these punk mouths were.

Whispers filled the room, I could almost feel the fear in their voices. I sat quitely waiting for someone to address me again.

"This guy is worthless! No moolah in his wallet! You imbeciles can't catch anything, we're in a city with TONS of loaded people and you bring me THIS? Bah!" A voice clearly their "leader" boomed.

"W-we're sorry!"

"We didn't know! He was the only one of the street!" Two voices cried back, their voices were getting shrill with fear.

"Nothing can be done now...Just take care of him when I leave we can't let him go now you dimwits knock em' a few times and throw him in down the pipe, doesn't matter if the trolls see him they're to idiotic to speak to fess up." Their lead walked away in an angry fit never revealing himself.

Peachy this sounds great getting killed by thugs, fantastic. One of them stepped into the light and squinted a bit, a bigger goblin with dark green skin and a unruly smile held a club. The next one which was normal size was just as dark and looked more afraid than anything.

"Look buddy we hate to do this but you heard what boss-man said, you're goin' down the pipe. " The big one said.

"Interesting verdict. Say have you seen the weather out there? It's just fantastic! The fabulous green brown polluted slushy water actually has waves in it, you really should take a look. Ah and the deals they have at Slinky's Shivs is sublime!" I blurted, these type of people were usually pretty slow and easy to talk your way to freedom with good bribes. Although they looked at me as if they didn't understand half of what I had just said.

"We could go take a look at Slinkys... We do need better screws for the door." The small one said.

"Yea after we dump him." The big one replied.

"Ah but wouldn't that spoil it? Its quite hard to go dump a body and go to the store you'd smell pretty atrocious, worse than the city smell. And what would you do with the bag and everything? I think we should go now!" I tried talking them into leaving.

"The man is making a point, we would smell funky, right? We should go." The small one seemed to be more eager than the big one.

"Are you that dimwitted? He's trying to talk us into leaving so he can escape!" The big one exclaimed.

"I could come with you, then you could kill me and dump me down the pipe after." I suggested.

They looked at me and I could almost see the gears turning in their small brains thinking.

"Yeah...We _could_ do that."

"I don't know seems a little fishy to me doesn't it?" The big one seemed to be on to me yet I could see the blankness in his eyes, he was just a little more cautious but still...quite dumb.

"Hey! Actually I have a great idea, and my bad for not thinking about it earlier how about we know each others names? Its a great idea!" Trying to steer them from the possible idea of me trying to escape.

"Well this is Nozzlepot over here and I'm Ricky." The big one blurted.

"YOU IDIOT! Why would you put us at risk and give him our names! I CAN'T believe I still work with you!" And interesting turn of events, I was sure Ricky was the dominant one.

"Sorry Nozzle, I just thought since we were killing him I could say it, things get so lonely and bitter.." Ricky slumped and looked down with a longing in his eyes.

"This is definitely going to boss-man. Or have you told our "guest" here all about him to?" Nozzlepot seemed to just keep instigating, a perfect chance I saw.

"No! I wouldn't do that! What do you think I'm stupid?" Ricky, big he was turned his body to look at Nozzlepot, clearly signaling a fight.

"Yes VERY! I can't stand working with you anymore! I'm getting a transfer GOD!"

By how he looked Nozzlepot had struck Ricky hard, sorrow struck his face yet just as fast he fell into a perfect rage and lunged at Nozzlepot, to my eyes it was clear who would win for these people had no powers like me.

"I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME! ILL TURN YOU INTO GALLYWIX AND HAVE YOUR HEAD! And your stereo!" Ricky roared as he lunged.

Yet just as fast Nozzlepot flipped a knife out and I did what was instinct, yes these were low lives but still goblins, they were my people.

"HEY! I have an idea.." My voice boomed and they stopped, as if they forgot about me completely. I wasn't sure what I was thinking at the moment, I hadn't practiced or done any wielding of the elements in so long, it could have been a disaster. I called forth the fire and seared the multiple layers of duct tape in an instant; and stood up cracking my knuckles.

"W-what?" Ricky stammered.

"You! Your a sorcerer of some type! Bah should have known! But lets see how your simple little magic trick do against my knife!" Nozzlepot threw himself at me, they were very immature fighting styles so I simply side stepped him and let him hurl himself at the chair. It was somewhat exhilarating, the starting of a fight not nearly as serious back in the day but it was something.

"Now like I was saying before you interrupted me.. I'm getting mad. And you don't like me when I'm mad. And to answer your outburst no I'm not a mage or a warlock but obviously you've never seen a true one. I talk from real experience of a real war your simple lunges with knives are like foam swords to me. If you want to see my _true _power then let me show you." I grinned and did something that I had learned ever so long ago.. something that would scare the wits out of them, and send them crying to their mommies.

I concentrated, I had to be careful in a way it had been so long I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the cold cement floor. I called to the elements "_show yourselves, let me break the barrier that separates us."_ I pierced it and the ground shook, and it crumbled and showed the elements below us, something I had seen plenty of times but something that could scare a man shitless if he did not what it was.

"RUN! WE'RE GOING TO BE SUCKED DOWN TO HELL!" Nozzlepot shrieked.

"It's not in your best interest to step one foot our of that door." I smiled coldly at him. Nozzlepot started to sweat and he stammered.

"What you're seeing are the very elements of our earth, calling forth beckoning. I could send you down by breaking a very thing barrier at this point, but see I am not falling obviously."

Both of their eyes were wide with fear and maybe a little amazement I like to tell myself. The elements raged beneath our feet I could almost feel them calling forth, whispering in my mind things that I tried so hard to forget.

"W-who are y-you?" Nozzlepot asked ever so quietly.

"Who am I?" I let the earth close itself and it seemed nothing had happened. I walked up to him ever so close and whispered in his ear,

"I'm Maxx Avalanche, now you know what I mean your fighting is like children's play." I winked and walked out hearing the begging of Ricky of what I said. All I saw was Nozzlepot turn paler than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I had walked out that door like I never had been almost mugged, the sun was as blocked out as any day by the smog and the city was as wretched smelling as ever. I sighed,

What had I done? I just told some low life thug that I was Maxx Avalanche, and shown him what lied below us. He had a perfect view of what I looked like. I was sure the news would spread like wild fire, thats just what happens here in Kezan. I would have to leave and really cut myself apart from civilization. I couldn't help it though I just couldn't I was on a role and seeing the elements had just triggered something, something that I hadn't felt it quite some years. The feeling of life and energy flowed through me and now just a tingle lay in my hands, it's what I longed for. I had broken my "normal" and the old Maxx came back for a few seconds, a few seconds that was all to great. There was no place for people like me in such a peaceful island..

In such a peaceful world. I needed something that would get my mind off this subject, I held my head in agony the memories were spilling in to fast. I heard the cries and screams of the dead, the very people I killed the orphans and widows I left behind. My nails dug into my head I shook and shook until I

screamed.

"_You shouldn't have..." _

_ "No, don't please! I h-have kids!" _

_ "DIE!" _

"NO! STOP! Please stop... I can't change the past, I CAN'T!" I screamed. People stared at me, amazing the time that time that would have been great for Trekters Street to be crowded, it wasn't. The time I needed it to be clear it was packed. People looked at me awkwardly and hurried past, babies cried, a woman shook her head and quickened her pace.

"Dude, calm down. None of us can change the past. It's just good to pay em' off so they don't go and send their pimps." A guy said and walked away.

I didn't get angry, this was a different generation, a young and more sheltered one. They had no idea what had happened, they were familiar with the name Maxx Avalanche it was taught to them and all they saw out of me was a kick ass Alliance slayer. I walked away a little shameful for what I had done. Hurrying back to my house I slammed the door behind me; my mind was exploding. I felt it, every single memory was more visible than ever. The blood, I saw it I saw the bodies, the laughter... the torture.

I fell on the floor and pleaded for it to stop. "Please...Stop I've never gone a second without regretting it! I was stupid I was ignorant..I was, young. I'll do ANYTHING! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" The world fell silent, for such a brief second yet it felt so long. Everything stopped, the voices, the memories.

"Thank you.." It took some time, but I regained my sanity and shook it off. Hours had passed and darkness fell over the island. I put on a coat, and headed out. I crossed through Swindle Street this time, a heavily used route. It was ten at night, the time usually me and my drinking buddies met up. I went to the bar and sure enough they were the loudest table there, blurting the best profits they had made. I took my seat, wordless I ordered a beer and slouched down listening the vulgar loud comments.

"HEY! Ace buddy! What's up?" Reelo blurted. I had told them my name was Ace, usually they were to far into a drunken stupor to even care.

"Bad day. But hey, let's drink it off? To a brand new day!" I held up my beer and everyone toasted.

"A BRAND NEW DAY!" We cheered and the waitress shook her head and sighed. They quickly forgot about my bad day comment and boasted and said crappy pick up lines to passing by girls.

"Hey babe, you lose some weight or do you always look that fabulous?" Nero said to a girl passing by.

"Jerk! I'm ALWAYS this fabulous! And you aint gettin NOTHIN of this!" She walked away.

"Damn..." Nero sighed.

"We should soo try to like... get a job near Gallywix, did you hear? He's lookin for some people..." Lokoo said while chuggin another beer down.

"Yea we should! Can you imagine the pay?" I could see the cash signs in Reelo's eyes.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my senses were beginning to dull from the alcohol, it would be a fun time trying to find my house at twelve in the morning. The sounds faded in and out, my eyes were drooping, how lame I thought here I was in a bar with some friends and I was falling asleep. Oh well it was a tiring day.

"Hey dude, wake up!" Reelo smacked me upside the head.

"Ack! What huh?" I spat out.

"Without movin' your head guess who's totally checkin' you out man?" Nero said in a whisper.

"Hmm. Hassy?" I said.

"NO! Your guesses are up!" They both said they were giggling like little middle school girls and I smacked both of them ordering them to tell me who.

"Ow! Fine...you won't believe it! Like THE hottest-" Reelo began.

"Chick in town. Except.." Nero stopped looking at the corner of the bar.

"Except no one DARES hit on her." Reelo finished.

I knew right away who they were giggling like little girls about. I did turn my head and long behold a set of eyes returned the gaze.

Reesa Raine. She was something definitely, they were right no one did dare hit on her. She gave a glare that almost made you sweat with fear, or so I had heard. What was I afraid of? I'm Maxx Avalanche after all... It was hard though to keep staring at her, she wasn't glaring more like searching. We gazed at each other, as if it were a stare down. Her deep purple eyes were wide, she had her blue hair in an off pony tail. It was a few moments, and she blinked and turned her head away clearly distraught that someone dared to return her stare.

I had seen something dark looming around her, but the moment she looked away it lifted and every went back to normal, I turned my head as well and I saw the gawking mouths of my friends.

"Did you just...just s-stare at Reesa Raine?" Nero muttered.

Reelo nodded "He just totally got her attention and stared her DOWN! There's my man now go score! Come on its now or never!" He patted me on the back.

"No, I can already tell she's not like that. She was more interested. I don't think she digs me." I said slipping into my thoughts, Could she possibly..?

They laughed and continued to rant and talk. I looked at her again and she looked utterly ticked off. She tapped her fingers furiously on the table and her face looked deadly, her glare was pretty intense and she probably had not the slightest clue I was looking at her. She picked her hands up and cracked them, and paused. No words came out of her mouth but a man in front of her seemed to be spilling out words. She turned around and walked away, as if slipping into the shadows she was not visible anymore.

How could I lose sight of her? That's impossible!

"Hey guys I forgot I left the washer running, gotta go! Nice talking." I stood up not even glancing back. I needed to clear my mind, maybe getting smashed wasn't the best thing I couldn't even keep sight of a pretty girl. I walked the dark streets of Kezan, and came near my house so traffic started to clear and It was pretty quiet, which was a little strange. Although everything seemed to be changed and strange that day. My mind was gushing with thoughts, and I wondered why Reesa was angry, why I couldn't keep sight of her, why was she even looking at me in the first place? If she thinks she can out stare Maxx Avalanche then she was wrong!

Oh listen to myself I thought, I was getting out of my mind. I was like anyone else, and I should be more careful and wise being a shaman. I couldn't help myself though. What was wrong with me today? I turned the corner and a hand draped over my mouth as the darkness seemed to thicken around me. Oh fantastic another lousy mugger!

"Don't you make a sound." A particularly higher pitched voice said.

I grunted.

"Just who do you think you are?" The shadows lifted slightly reveling a pair of purple eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I made some attempt to talk but I really couldn't answer the question because whoever it was had a pretty right grip over my mouth.

"Leh ga off my mouf!" I managed to say.

"Fine you better not go running like a little girl because I'll kick your ass!"

I made a slow step back and her face came into the moonlight. Reesa had followed me and was making an attempt to intimidate me!

"How cute trying to intimidate me? Girl I'm Ma-" I stopped myself, curses! I knew drinking wasn't a good idea I almost blurted out something I had successfully hidden for years!

"HOW CUTE? I'LL CUT YOUR SOFT LITTLE THROAT NOW WHO ARE YOU?" Reesa shrieked. She wasn't kidding she had taken a knife out of thin air and pressed the flat part against my neck.

"Uh.." I was speechless a little from shock, most of it from thinking of what to say.

"Come on pretty boy you started your name finish it! Don't think I'm some chick you can say a crappy flirt to and I fall for a one night stand. Ma? Matt? Mack?" Reesa said, man! The way she talked made it impossible to keep up with her!

Shit shit my mind was going in shreds I had told everyone I was Ace!

"Er..uh...Mason! Names Mason." I spat out.

"Mason huh? Well, Mason I have to give you some credit not many people just stare at me like _that_. Who do ya think you are huh? You don't know me, you don't know what I can do." She said with a cold glare.

I looked at her, the same way back at the bar, because the truth was _she_ didn't know who I was, or what _I _could do.

"UGH! Why! Why are you staring at me? No one stares back at me!" Reesa yanked the knife away, it was as if she had felt that she lost control of the situation...was she panicking?

"Because you stared at me first." I said.

"What? That's no reason!" She clenched her fists.

"Sure it is, it's only proper to return a gaze." I looked up at the shining moonlight, it had pierced the night shadows and lit the alley way up brilliantly. When I looked back down I saw Reesa dumb struck, her wide eyes looking at me, she looked quite glorious like the way she was, the moonlight made her have a different aura. It made her seem more vulnerable as if, less shaded.

"You... Don't you think ill let you out of my sight. I'll be watching you, every step you take, the shadows will be _not_ far behind." And just like in the bar the next thing I knew she was gone. That night Reesa was the only thing on my mind.

What was her problem? She had something strange about her, as if she were cloaked by something dark. "_You don't know me, you don't know what I can do." _Those words had rung in my head ever so clearly. Who was she? No one could possibly stand against _The_ Maxx Avalanche. Although she didn't know who I was, to her I was a guy at the bar that for some reason had looked back at her searching eyes. I was Mason to her. Why had I been so interesting? I didn't look special in any way.

Reesa Raine just doesn't stare at anybody, this is truly where my identity would be at risk.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with the worst head ache ever. I went to get up and stopped, No way am I going to fall for that trick two days in a row. I glared at the shelf above my bed.

"Guess who didn't bang his head against the shelf today? ME!" I said into the emptiness of my house. Yeah you can say I'm a bit insane, which I choose to except, but try living by yourself for as many years as I did. The crazy would get to you eventually. I walked around my house aimlessly trying to find something to do. I picked up around the house, listening to the frequent Kaja'Cola balloon pass by;

"KAJA'COLA, IT GIVES YOU IDEAS! NOW IN DIET." Diet? Pfft. What a joke I mumbled.

As I was rummaging through somethings I ran into a poster, the light only knew why I had kept it. It was used during the war around Kezan, a poster that sold a drink that supposedly gave the ability to shoot lighting out your eyes.

"LIGHTNINGS VERDICT" It read at the top. "BE LIKE MAXX AVALANCHE CALL THE ENERGY FROM THE FORCES OF THE SKY." It was real flashy and stupid poster. I sighed and shoved back into the crammed cabinet it had came out of. I plopped down onto the couch and stared at the rusty ceiling. I needed to do something besides stare at the ceiling lifelessly I thought. It was a complete lazy day and I shuffled around on the couch a bit, tapping my fingers. Eventually a drowsy feeling fell upon me, I laid down.

I let go of my consciousness, my eyes drooped, I think I had something in my hand because a faint crash sound echoed in my ears as I lost control of my limbs. Instead of the musty smell of my house, the smell of smoke and gunpowder filled my lungs. The boom of the city now was the cries of war. I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of a field, except it wasn't right; there was grass and trees. A force seemed to turn me around, and the smoke engulfed me, the heat made me sweat the screaming pierced my ears. Blood soaked the war struck land, broken weapons laid by there wielders corpse, for no intact weapon would be just left there. A panic struck me, my breathing became heavy, I couldn't move, no it was a moment frozen in time, yet a cold voice whispered in my ear,

"_So powerful, so deadly yet you can't bear to even look have you forgotten what you were?" _

No... No I haven't. That wasn't me that was an ignorant, power hungry imbecile! I fought back. The vision went on, it felt so real, as if I was there once again, a man and a woman scurried around in the shadows, like fearful mice. I saw a young goblin emerge from the fire covered, blood spattered on the left side of his face. He looked absolutely wild, yet to my dismay I was looking at myself. I had a crude mace in my hand, which wasn't stained with combat for I was clumsy and pretty useless in close combat. I saw myself turn toward the human couple, the woman cradled what looked like a child in her arms. They to had the scars of war, everyone did, anyone from a blood thirty warrior, to a small child.

No I thought to myself.. Maxx don't, please don't. I trembled helplessly looking at my past self. The human couple hadn't noticed yet me eying them, their eye's searched for the next place to take cover. I made a quick jolt of my hands and the earth cracked and it shot towards the man, the earth came up from under him and pierced his stomach, he bled everywhere, his pitchfork fell out of his hand and his eyes became blank within an instant. The woman screamed and her eyes wet with tears, she was to scared to move, her legs collapsed from beneath her. Deep down she knew she wouldn't escape, she tucked the baby which was wrapped with dirt stained cloth into her grasp and held it ever so tightly. She bowed her head and protected the child with a mothers instinct, cradling it she whispered something.

I stared helplessly at the scene, knowing I couldn't prevent anything, I had done it. It had already happened, all I could do was watch in horror. My past self grinned, trying to strike fear into the poor womans soul before she would suffer a brutal death. Yet it wasn't working she, rocked her child back and forth, shielding It. I could see this made me a little ticked off, yet right before I did something, a voice boomed across the battle field. The general called for me, with a glimmer of hope I hoped the woman would survive. My past self nodded toward the general, and turned half way not even looking at the woman, she was pressed up against a boulder. I had simply calling it forward slightly, it made a a lightning fast jerk crushing the cowering mother. I had already started walking away leaving the small family in ruins. Yet what I hadn't noticed back then, the baby cried and cried, the war raged over the child. As if the mother knew what I would do with the last strength she had, she pushed the child away from her loving grasp. The child was only about four, older than I had previously assumed. Yet the child seemed odd, it was blue I swore I saw a blue child but the vision became blurry, The sound was fading.

` That mother had tricked a foolish boy to save her baby, but what were the chances that child would even survive through the war? A small glimmer of hope had sparked, maybe. Just maybe.

I opened my eyes to a current reality. My head pounded, that wasn't a memory, something was calling me. Something from the depths that lurked within the elements was trying to bring me back. Dear god I thought, I need to clear my mind. I need to spend more time in the city, more time to adapt. I had spent to much time locking myself up in my house, only surfacing into the outside when I needed to. I sat up abruptly and opened the door, the war had passed. This is now, now is what counts not what I did. Oh of course what I did in the past counts dumb fuck I battled in my head. I walked to no where, I walked for the sake of moving myself around and looking at how the world is now. I wasn't seeing the world though, I was seeing the small world of Kezan, how did the Eastern Kingdoms look like now? I would never know I thought.

I turned the corner, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings all that well at the time, but I did swear no one was in my way.

"So, Ace." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around. "Over here." They said. I turned back around, and there stood a girl with blue hair tied up in a messy off bun.

Reesa. I didn't say anything, I was to engulfed in a different reality to really say something rational.

"Lets cut to the point, why'd you lie to me?" Reesa observed me.

Oh crap. She found out, I needed to think of something quick before I deeper hole was dug.

"I uh-Well, uhm I wasn't thinking straight, it's a nic name! Duh. My buds call me Ace, my real name is Mason, hear the resemblance? May-son, May-Ace, get it?" I babbled.

She looked at me coldly, Damnit! At this rate I really would blow my cover!

"Well _Ace, _If you lie to me ONE more time, I won't be so understanding, the light only knows why the hell ya would say your real name to me and not your nic, sound fishy, kapish?" Reesa tapped her foot, she talked in her normal way which was a little to fast for me to comprehend at the moment.

"Yea." I replied. She gawked as if she was wondering why I would have the balls to say such a blunt response and not be fearful.

"Ill be watchin' you." She said.

"Yea, yea you've already said that honey." I said rudely as I turned away.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? OH NO! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU-" That's the only part I heard of her screeching. I stupidly walked straight into corner and it knocked me hard on the head, I felt a warm substance escape my forehead and the world close around me.

And it totally killed my cool-dramatic walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Silly silly shaman, you think you can escape?" _

I woke up yet I didn't open my eyes. I sat there like I would in the war, listening to my surroundings, although part of me just didn't want to wake up. After a good five minutes I awakened to the world and long behold I was in my bed. Like any other morning, wait a second I thought. I leaped out of my bed and looked outside, it was dark outside! I looked at the clock by my bed,

_6:58 AM _Damn it was early! I never would have even dreamed of waking up this early. Oh... what happened last night? I thought. I stared at the wall in absence of my mind. Then it all came pouring back to me. I had hit the corner pretty hard to be passed out so long, my hand drifted up to my head.

Wait its bandaged, a crappy bandage but still...

"Bout time ya got up. I can only do so much here without waking you up, your such a light and careful sleeper, really sucks was hopin' you slept like a bear or somethin'!" A voice came from behind me. I looked back dumb struck, the bang must have slowed my wits because everything seemed to just be slow mo. ]

"R-Reesa?" I blinked a few times.

"Well duh its me. Jeez did you really hit your head that hard? How many fingers am I holdin' up?" She waved her hand in front of my face. Her eyes were as large and ambitious as an owls, she seemed to be pretty hyper. I stopped her hand from waving in front of me and she giggled. "And sorry if the bandage sucks, I tried my best."

"Thanks..sorry about...last night. I wasn't really in my mind last night." I said while feeling my bandaged forehead.

"Sure thing, just don't call me honey...ever." She glared.

"Yea." I said.

Reesa turned her attention to my house... A nosy girl she was. She riffled through my cabinets and I was to tired to really do anything about it.

"Ooo would chya' look at that!" She warbled.

"Hey! Please don't look through my stuff-ah! Be careful!" I frowned.

Reesa yanked something shiny out of the depths of my closet. My eyes widened..the mace. From my vision. The visions flashed in my mind. I shook my head.

"This craftsman ship...They stopped making maces like this during the second war." Her perkiness came to a halt. Which made my realize I hadn't seen her so happy I guess you could put it. "Where did you get this?" She turned toward me.

"Uhm..." No, no, no! Of all things to find. How did she even know that kind of stuff? I wouldn't really even recognize such a thing. All maces look the same to me. "I uh- I got it from my father. He uh got it from a guy..who got it from somewhere. And gave it to me." I stammered. I sounded like a dimwit.

"This mace was only given to people who served in the second war, they crafted them specifically for the Rogues and shamans of the war! My-" She paused. "My father had one. He served in the war." Reesa trailed off.

This girl did her homework. Which was a bad thing in that case.

"Anyway that means this mace is serious business, don't be wailing it around as any old mace you gots' that?" Reesa said in a stern voice.

"Yea I got it." I had almost said something along the lines of "Well silly, I would know that I kinda served in it! And that mace your holding right there is kinda..well...MINE. And after all I'm a SHAMAN..."But that would have been idiotic. It was best to play stupid in this situation.

Reesa went to go look in the cabinet I had shoved the poster in yesterday and I sprung up. "Hey there! I wouldn't look in that cabinet if I were you."

"And why is that? You hidin' somethin from me?" What I had said only made the nosiness worse.

"It's my stuff, it's not polite to look through it in the first place." I grabbed her wrist and escorted her to the door. "I'm sorry but this isn't a good time to visit me, actually no time is a good time to visit. If you please walk out the door I'd be ever so thankful. I let go and opened the door. Reesa looked pleadingly at me as she backed up into the outside, I smiled, gave a quick wave and shut the door. Sliding down to the ground with my back against the cold metal door, I sighed.

Finally privacy! The house shuddered from a wind gust and it was ever so quiet. I noticed my mistake not seconds later.

"Oh, how stupid STUPID! Here I am alone once again. How stupid.." I said to no one. "Well Maxx, I have to give it to you! I drive away the only person that puts up with me thats not in a drunken stupor."

A few days elapsed, I didn't go outside. I sat on my bed reading through newspapers or old letters. I pulled an article from the war.

"_The Dark Portal_"

_With a shameful defeat at Blackrock Doomhammers soliders have fallen back to the Dark Portal. It is there they will put up a defense and hold the rest of Turalyons soliders. There is little hope for the remaining of the Horde for Doomhammer has been taken in shackles but Turalyon himself. Unlike with the Alliance after Lord Lothars death Turalyon took charge, there is no second command in Doomhammers wing. The brave soliders will fight to their deaths at the portal, only time will tell the results. Remember... _FOR THE HORDE!

-Article Written By Earl Z. Moade.

That battle still was as clear as daylight. It was the bloodiest battle to ever take place, Azeroth mourned her lost on that day, for she bore the blood of many lives in her soil. The Dark Portal was captured and seized by the Alliance, it was the final battle of the Second War. Doomhammer could only watch his men get slaughtered, he was in shackles, literally. My vision shattered, and I began to feel myself slip once again. The elements called me, they grabbed hold of my spirit and pulled me. I didn't want to but no one denies the elements themselves...No one. I fell into a time warp, I felt myself change. It was different, I felt younger I felt more alive. It was glorious.

I heard silence. The winder was still, not even Azeroth herself spoke in these final moments. The Dark Portal was not even feet behind me. I lay cross legged on the stone, closing my eyes, my hands pressed up against the cold and solid stone. Everyone stared intently at me, with a few watching guard. I was feeling...trying to sense in what direction the Alliance would strike at, but the elements would not answer my call. I tried and tried, I began to sweat with anticipation, I beckoned them countless times yet nothing came to me.

"Little green goblin, what has come to you?" Knog, a small, but incredibly strong orc said to me.

I looked up at him and shook my head shamefully. "I'm afraid I can't see anything, take our watchmen off duty, it's pointless." I said as I stood up.

Knog shifted uncomfortably. "I would say that is bad to dance so close with Fate, but as you say goblin." We all listened ever so closely, yet nothing happened so we shifted tactics quickly and hoped to probably every religion out there the Alliance wouldn't ambush us.

"SCOUTS! COME TO US WE ARE CHANGING PLANS! FALL BACK TO THE PORTAL ALL OF YOU!" Knog roared to the outer fields men. After everyone crowded around we came to a quick decision to go all defense, no rogues, no rangers out and about. We would have our main force right there and fight until the end.

This is why is was the bloodiest battle known in history.

I looked into the dark starry sky and wondered what would happen to me, what would I become? Inside I already knew the answers, but all I could do was let my body copy my past actions. I saw Knog from the corner of my eye wave at me, I looked over and he signaled me to come over.

"Yes?" I looked up at the orcs sad eyes.

"Little goblin, I fear this may be our last time talking, and if it is may it have a meaning. If I fall in battle I must not let my death be anonymous, please tell my family of me, tell them of my greatest moments. And let them know I had fallen with an Axe in my hand. And please..." The orc froze and looked ever so fearful, which was the first time I had seen him like that. "Please give this to my wife." Knog handed me a flimsy paper that had crude penmanship on it. I took hold of the letter and nodded at him.

"You are young and your life is worth much more than mine, I-I've never seen a shaman fight as bravely as you do. I have lived a life of battle and seen many come and go, our fates take us separate paths. But remember this well young shaman and very well: When the time comes, you will know when your path ends. Do _not_ forget." The small orc looked into my eyes and shuffled away gripping his Axe. I held the note ever so tightly and crumpled it very small to fit into the beads of my necklace. I walked back to the stone entry of the Dark Portal. And there it was, the Alliance standing not far with over triple the men we had. Everyone stood firmly in their place, knowing they would die on these grounds.

"Wish your backsides goodbye! Tonight we fight FOR THE HORDE!" Knog charged forth, and I reached my hand out but the vision dissipated into mist. I opened my eyes with my arm stretched in front of me. A crater was dug into my heart that day, to see such a man die.

The house was empty and silent. I put the article aside and there lay a necklace with many colored beads resembling the elements, and long behold a crumpled letter lodged between two beads.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew the time would come, I needed to apologize to Reesa. She had been awfully rude but it seemed as though she couldn't control herself when she was going through _my_ items. But after I had insulted her she took it upon herself to drag some idiot back to his house and bandage his head injury.

But how in the world would I find her? Every time we've talked she has been the one that found me. Perhaps she would never reveal herself to me again, maybe I really was that rude. How did she do that anyway? We live in possibly the most crowded city in Azeroth yet she picked me out each time and I couldn't pick her out.

"_I'll be watching you, every step you take the shadows wont be far behind." _Those words popped into my head. The shadows... The shadows.

"The shadows." I said out loud. Wait a second, only one group of people in the world followed the shadows. Only one group of people can disappear into thin air. Just like at the bar, just like in the ally way! It was all so clear at the time I was dealing with more than I thought. I had a rogue on my tail, it all made so much sense. Reesa was right, I didn't know who she was or what she could do. Rogue's are such tricky people it's impossible to tell what they will do next, people who it's hard to trust.

"How interesting..." I grinned. It had been awhile since I dealt with someone who actually was something, besides a citizen. There are ways to bait a rogue though, yes there are many ways. I washed up and prepared myself to have a nice little talk with Reesa, she wasn't in any war and by the sounds had no experience whats so ever. The more amateur the easier to spot. I knew a place just beyond the city which would be perfect to lure her, see in public she would have a hard time getting me. Which is why every time we had "run into each other" I had been alone in an ally way or something. This was midday, no ally ways would be completely deserted. I walked out of my house feeling more exhilarated than ever, I was going to catch a rouge how fun!

I made haste through the crowds of people, it took a little bit but I was almost to where I was, I could tell for the crowds of people were getting emptier, and emptier. Soon enough I was walking on a unpaved path leading to the abandoned shores of Kezan. But how is she a rogue? There are probably hundreds if not thousands of people in this city who are something special but don't know it because of the way they were raised. If she has the ability to vanish into thin air then she has been told quite a bit, or perhaps she found out herself. No no that is outrageous, the things she does requires training. Someone has been feeding her tricks and the ways of the Rogue. Reesa was no rogue of war, but she wasn't a complete amateur either.

I broke through the trees and walked down to the shore. It was a wonderful feeling to have the wind in your face and not be smelling smog, the elements were stronger here. The ocean was particularly calm, it had gentle waves sloshing back and forth. It could have been possible she wasn't following me at the time, rogue's tend to pay attention to their prey quite a lot though. Even if she wasn't on my tail at the moment, it was a wonderful place to be.

I had to concentrate, but I also had to make it look like I wasn't expecting a visitor. I sat down on the sand and listened intently, I opened my senses up to the world around me picked up as many sounds as I could. There it was! I almost jumped at the sound but I remained calm, it was a sort of whisper sound. The shadows followed the rogues and if you could pay attention enough you could hear them whispering their torments and agony. It became louder and louder I was waiting for the perfect moment to catch her. I felt the shadows surround me for a second, this was it. I kicked my foot out and whirled it to the side, hitting something along the way. A figure tumbled out of the shadows and hit the ground with a yelp of surprise.

"AAH!" Reesa yelped on her way down. I stood up calmly and made a pretend gun with my hands and pointed it at her.

"Boom. You would have died." I said.

Reesa, clearly shocked stared at me with fright in her eyes. "H-how did y-you see me? I was so careful..." She mumbled.

"That's not important right now, why did you follow me here?" I was asking the questions now.

"Hey! Answer me first! All because you caught me means nothin'! It was pure luck probably, you aint in charge! Answer me or ill have your head!" Reesa snarled.

"I wouldn't be talking the way your are now, because here's the truth _you_ don't know who _I_ am you don't know what I can do. A little rogue like you can't do anything besides play with knives and slip away like a little coward. I have seen much more than you can even begin to imagine. I have seen cities collapse, I have _made_ cities collapse. I have killed countless rogues just like you. _That_ is how I saw you coming from a mile away." I had gotten ahead myself, for some reason it all came out and I had to stop myself before I scared the poor girl into fearing me forever. I regretted every word that had slipped out of my mouth that day, especially the fact that I had basically given my identity away. She wouldn't guess me off hand, but I basically made myself a beacon of mystery.

Reesa stared at me, with possibly every emotion in her eyes, "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Reesa.. I'm sorry. I came here to say sorry about the other day, you were being a bit rude but I just kinda snapped. I'm not use to putting up with people." I said with my head hung down, I couldn't look her in the eyes. "But I guess I just screwed things up more didn't I?"

"I came here to ask you who you really were. I looked in the books, I asked everywhere, and no one had even heard of you. That's when I came to something that happened a week ago, someone said that some guy opened the gate to hell and said he was Maxx Avalanche. It was on Trekters street. I remember passing by there on the same day and seeing _you_, you had come out of a building and were having some fit or something screaming something about "I can't" Thats why I was lookin' at you in the bar. Thought you were crazy or somethin'." Reesa stood up and brushed the sand off of her pants.

"No. I'm not crazy I was just havin' a bad day." I said getting a little embarrassed.

"Some bad day... Anyway I knew there was somethin' weird about you. I saw something in your eyes, you looked just... Different from everybody else. That's when you looked back at me and started starin', Then I did know something was really wrong with you because NO ONE stares at me. No one." Reesa was getting a bit worked up now, unraveling her story.

"Like I said, you aren't in the books, and you just kinda popped outta thin air. And now you tellin' me all this crap about takin' cities down? I would assume your doin' a little more than drinking when you say that but your record is a little fishy."

She really was on my tail.

"And you... You caught me when I was being so stealthy.. And you knew I was a rogue! I mean, who are you? You can't be Maxx Avalanche obviously, he was way to..To awesome and why would he be living in this city and have like barely any friends? He would be living in a friggin mansion! With TONS of moolah. I think he's dead personally." She babbled on and on.

I could have easily agreed with her but how would I explain what I had said earlier? I had gotten myself in a real tight pickle. If I told her the whole city would probably know, if I didn't I would have to come up with something real good that would take to much time to think of and she would probably would reveal my true identity anyway. Reesa was good at her job. My mind was going a million miles a minute.

"So, who are you? Don't just stare like that!" Reesa growled.

My whole world depended on this one answer, I had hidden who I was so good for eighteen years, the war ended when I was fifteen, I was thirty-three now.

"I said... WHO ARE YOU?" She had started to get a bit irritated.

"You...You don't wanna know." I said turning towards the ocean, it cleared my mind.

"Yes frankly I do, you better start talking or I'll-" She paused not know what to say.

"Or you'll _what_?" I myself had started to get a bit irritated from the controversy going on in my mind.

"UGH! Don't make me, I am drop dead serious! I'll cut your soft little throat, then you'll be sorry!" Reesa was trying ever so hard to sound intimidating.

I sighed, the truth had to come out sooner or later, I would simply leave the city and go to the rural lands of Azeroth and live there, I probably would be happier too.

"Your little threats don't make any impression on me. If I tell you what I am about to you _have_ to promise to not go barking to the city, got it?" I know it was stupid to say that, how could I trust a rogue with such a thing?

She thought for a second as she glared at me and nodded.

"When I was fourteen I left my parents because I was stupid and wanted to join the second war. It was silly at such an age, but I was a different person back then. I would kill to repeat it. I have the blood of to many on my hands, I was exposed to so much at such a young age.." I trailed off.

"Ok..?" Reesa was getting eager and shuffled around, I could tell she tried not to be rude but it got the best of her.

"When the war ended I left because I was ashamed of what I had done, I closed myself and hoped to never re-live those moments of the war. But now the elements are awakening and they are pulsing within my veins once again, every moment is coming back to me. Something is changing Reesa and now I can't control myself. Once I tell you this Ill have to leave the city, I am better off anyway, I never was good with people, and being in a war didn't help. I...I'm Maxx Avalanche." I choked on my name, it was hard to say it, it had been so long.

Reesa stared at me, her mouth hung open.

"I know... I bet I'm nothing like you imagined, here I am!" I was getting a bit nervous.

"Maxx Avalanche? HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE INSANE! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh wow..and here I thought you were some murderer! Hahaha! Oh wow, I've been stalking a total loony!" Reesa went hysterical.

I wondered if I would even bother showing her the truth, I mean if I told her I might as well show I'm not some loony.

I stared at her, waiting for her to calm down.

"You look so serious haha! That was a good laugh, well see ya dude, I have a life to attend to."

"You think I'm loony? You think every life I took was fake? Lets open up to reality, not everything is about fame and money, have you ever thought there's a different world outside here? Let me show you how loony I can be." Before she could move I snatched one of her daggers.

"HEY!" Reesa practically went berserk.

"Don't you move a muscle. If there's one thing shamans are famous for is calling the elements to the weapon they wield." I backed up further into the beach and away from the water. This was an easy trick, but I hadn't done it in quite some time. I held my hand out and called to the water, easing it towards me I called for its aid. I closed my eyes and made a tug to the water, as I opened them back up I saw water slithering its way towards me. It crawled to my feet, and levitated into the air and it clung to the dagger. The water circled the weapon in a sort of magical way, it was something I didn't do everyday anymore.

Reesa passed out. The thing is, whenever the elements are exposed into the earth in such a concentrated form, it creates a very strong aura with it. So whenever I called the elements to my weapon I would step away from the soldiers so they wouldn't pass out. I walked over to her and put the dagger back into her belt. I had no choice but to carry her to my house, I thought I would start packing up and leave the next day to the Eastern Kingdoms. I picked her up and slung her on my back, she was heavier than she looked.

People gave me strange looks as I carried what seemed a body through the streets, I smiled shyly and hurried to the safety of my home.


	10. Chapter 10

I had set Reesa on my bed and I crashed on the couch. I had been awfully tired because I called to the elements that day. For once I had dreamed of something pleasant, I was on a beach laying down on the sand. The wind was in my hair and the waves crashed onto the shore. It was warm and everything was so soothing and calm I never wanted to wake up. Unfortunately I woke up to a loud thump and a curse.

"Ow damn it!" Reesa cursed.

I frowned, and stretched my arms as I yawned. "You hit the shelf?" I asked.

"Yea. It needs to go." Reesa mumbled. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes grew wide as she realized where she was. "Oh no no.. What happened! W-Why am I here?"

"You passed out." I said bluntly.

"Did something happen in the night?" She was practically sweating.

"Uh not as far as I know." I was a little confused what she was talking about.

"I didn't... Get up did I?" She bit her lip with nervousness, she looked like a wreck.

"No. You didn't but I suppose you would know if you got up or not." She was making no sense.

"No...I wouldn't. I kinda... uhm..." Reesa stammered. "I sleepwalk sometimes."

"Okay? As long as you don't take off and get run over I think that's fine." I really didn't understand the big deal, she looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

"Reesa do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked her.

She stared blankly, the her eyes lit up as if she did remember. "Mas- Uh I mean..." She couldn't speak.

"Maxx." I finished it for her.

"Maxx. I think it's best I go now, thanks for not leaving me there, but I have to go now." She almost ran to the door but I chased after her.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" Reesa snarled.

"This probably will be the last time I see you, or anyone in this city. I can't live here anymore hiding my identity. I have business to take care of in Kalimodor and a life to live, I just wasn't meant to be contained within a city. Thanks for...partially understanding I guess." As I said this a shadowy loom draped over the house.

Reesa shook her head and hurried out the door. So much for partially understanding I thought. But I understood, the day I took my valuables with me and planned to start my journey the next day. It was saddening, but something I felt that was needed in my life. I took the necklace with the hidden note and placed it around my neck, a sense of wildness flowed though my body. I dug the mace out from the depths of my closet and placed it by my bed, I put on the belt to carry it on and many other things.

A friend told me a long time ago that if I ever wanted to leave Kezan and go to Kalimodor I would have to travel to the most west part of the island, a hidden dock was there along with one boat that should be in well enough condition. I had hoped it was still there. For Kezan shut itself out of the current world and offered no transportation away from the island. This was under the brand new Trade Prince's order, Gallywix.

I sat on my bed and picked my mace up, it was a little heavier than I remembered. It had the language of the elements embedded along the rectangle shape of it. It was made of solid steel along with it's handle. But it was smaller so it was easy to wield. If I were to be traveling the roads of Kalimodor alone I would need a weapon.

All of it seemed unreal. I was just picking up and leaving, something I didn't see myself doing eighteen years ago. I had a longing of the mainlands of Azeroth, I wanted to see how much it had changed and explore new things. I also needed to deliver the note to Knogs wife. It seemed to late but for such a thing is never to late. I decide to go to bed early because I would need to wake up early, and it seemed there was nothing else to take care of for the day.

I woke up thinking it was the day, but it was raining. It wasn't hard rain so I decided I would see if it would simply pass. I put my mace in my belt and put numerous trinkets on. I was feeling quite a bit like my old self, I definitely looked like I was back in the war which disturbed me a bit. I would be leaving the island I grew up in, which was okay because it felt like a prison almost. I missed seeing new things, that was the best part of the war. Seeing new things. The rain had gotten heavier, and it seemed my escape would be delayed. I sighed and slumped down on the couch watching the rain poor. It was a nice sound, but the thunder and lightning ruined the soft melody of the rain. I took my bags and set them by the couch and released the belt onto the floor along with the mace, it was a weight I didn't need to carry at the moment. I grabbed a cola from the fridge and sipped it here and there.

A loud boom shook the city and lit the sky up brilliantly, I saw a figure awfully close to my house for a second. Just before I could get up I heard a thump on my door. Someone slammed the door and it flew open with a loud bang when it struck the side of the house. There in the doorway stood a very soaked and unhappy looking Reesa Raine.

"Reesa." I said as I stood up.

"I told you I wouldn't let you outta my sight. And why in the trade prince's name would I let down an opportunity to get out of this place? Especially with... Maxx Avalanche." She said with a very wide grin across her face.

"Your fucking crazy get inside."


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew that awhile ago, you don't have to inform me of that." Reesa said as she shuffled inside.

"Reesa, you can't follow me you just can't. I'm not going on some adventure I'm delivering something and settling down elsewhere." I just had to convince her not to go, she wasn't prepared.

"You think I'm stupid? You don't want me to come because your a little self centered prick."

At that point in time I was pretty speechless.

"Maxx, I hate to be mean about it but you need to realize you need to get up and move on with your life. I thought about what you said to me why you went into hiding and all... I know your shameful but come on its been eighteen years and where are you now? Mistakes are mistakes and if you sulk your whole life it's more shameful than murder. Open your eyes dude, there are ways to make up for your oopsies."

Even though I wanted to deny every word coming out of her mouth, it was true. I had been sulking and regretting for so long I had forgotten about life. It was pretty sad a girl who didn't even know me had to make it clear.

I looked at her, she was gazing out the window, almost mesmerized.

"I... You're right. I guess I have been a little self centered." It took me a lot to admit that out loud, but it was what I needed.

"Yea, you are a lot. And why are you taking that mace?" Reesa was poking it with her toe.

"It was mine. You have to be careful even on the roads of the mainlands, it's a completely different place. The Alliance and the Horde may not be in true war at the moment but they have their feuds. Us being goblins have a nice fall back because we have not sided with anyone just yet. But the Alliance won't welcome us with open hands, and me being me... They definitely won't. There's a race of goblins called the Steamwheedle Cartel, we can take refuge there or anywhere in the horde lands." If she were to travel with me she would have to take every burden I have with her too.

"Cool. I don't like those preppy humans anyway, this is going to be amazing! I'll be getting out of the shit hole of a city!" She had to be hyped up on something.

"Hey as long as your with me I don't want you to pop out a swear word every other sentence. How old are you anyway? You talked about your father being in the war." I was a little curious about my travel partners age.

"Twenty-nine. And yea, he was the best rogue out there. Were you kidding about the swear words?" She seemed to trail off at the mention of her father, I decided not to bring that subject up very often.

"Yea I was. I really don't care." I said while yawning. An hour or so passed as the rain went from poring to trickling and the storm party had passed.

"Reesa remember, not everything is a playground we have to be careful when we leave, there will be rogues that will be able to see you from half a mile away even though you're cloaked. There will be people who are more skilled in their trades than me guaranteed." I hated to admit it but I hadn't done anything since the war.

"Yea I know. How come your mace isn't all bloodied up?" This woman was impossible to keep up with.

"I'm awful at close combat, some shamans are excellent at it, me? Not a chance." Probably the only reason I kept the mace was because it looked menacing. And in a situation I absolutely needed it.

"We aren't leaving today are we?" Reesa asked as she stretched out on the floor.

"No we aren't we'll postpone it until tomorrow."

I drifted off a little bit, looking outside. I stood up and walked over to my bed, that's when my eyes traveled to the shelf that everyone kept hitting their head on. If there was one thing I needed to do before I left was take down that stupid shelf. I took the few things that were on it and put them on my counter and began to try and unhook it. The things was rusted and just wouldn't come off! I yanked and pulled yet it didn't budge.

"Hmm." I thought out loud. Then an idea appeared in my head, I walked over and got my mace. Sure enough a swing or two got it off it's hinges. The war with the wretched shelf was over.

At least I won this war.


	12. Chapter 12

That night I had an awful dream, I woke up with my arms shaking. And Reesa was fast asleep on the bed. She looked cute which was pretty rare when you know her personally. Her blue hair was even messier than usual and it was tied into two pigtails, half of her body was hanging off the bed. I got up and grabbed a soda, on my way I gently pushed Reesa back onto the bed so I wouldn't hear a thump and hour from now from her hitting the ground. I sat on the couch and I looked out the window.

This was the second time in my life I saw stars in the city. Usually a thick layer of smog covered the city which blocked even the brightest stars. The first time was the night before I escaped to join the war, I was young but I appreciated the sight and sat down on the cold grass to gaze at them. This would be my last night I would return the house for a very long time, perhaps forever and I saw the stars.

"Come back daddy... Don't go..." Reesa mumbled in her sleep.

I fell asleep at the sight of the stars. Sometimes I wish that night never ended, looking up at the stars forever, but life gets in the way you see.

I'm not sure what time it was, but a got a tingly feeling on my finger and ended up awaking to a mouse who found my finger quite interesting.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped a mile. I forgot to tell you I'm not very found of small creatures like that.

"WHAT?" Reesa responded to my screech, I turned and looked at her she had one of her daggers unsheathed and at ready. And there I was cowering behind the couch because of a mouse.

"Uh...Nothing. Bad dream. Sorry." At the time I didn't want to admit the fact I was afraid of mice or any finger nibbling creatures.

"Ugh! You scared me, don't do that or next time I'll kick your ass. I have troubles with sleeping." Reesa yawned.

"It didn't seem like that last night." I said regaining my wits.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Reesa rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Do I look like a walkin' clock to you?" She hissed.

"No the clock is right next to the bed that's why I asked."

"Oh...it's 11:43. Sorry I get a bit snippy in the morning."

"I couldn't tell, we have to get moving I didn't expect to sleep in so late this trip will last a good three days with good weather." I put my belt back on and stuck the mace inside.

"Are you kidding me? This will suck!" Reesa complained.

"At least we aren't heading towards the Eastern Kingdoms, that would be practically a weeks trip. Kezan leans towards the west where Kalimodor is." I was starting to sound like a walking text book, it was bothering me a bit.

Reesa nodded in understanding, and gathered her things as well. Half an hour passed and I was moments from saying goodbye to my house. We walked out the door and I glanced back at the rusty wreck of a house. Looking back at the sky the smog draped over the city like normal, which was a disappointment.

"You understand you will be leaving? Like as in, you won't be coming back for many many years, if not forever." I was giving a final warning, just to be sure.

"I'll be returning. But yea I get what your sayin'." She said sleepily.

It took a good fifteen minutes, but we reached the dock my friend had spoken about. Sure enough the boat was there, it was a good size and in fair condition. I set the sail and Reesa cut the rope that held it at dock. Throughout the trip we took turns guiding the boat, I used my senses to see beyond, and it seemed we had been going in the right direction which was North west. If I was right we would dock to a place called Ratchet, where the Steamwheedle Cartel was. On the second day it was looked very daring, for the skies grew dark and the waves churned in a threatening way.

"If we sink I promise I'll kick your skinny green ass all the way to the judge of the nine worlds." Reesa remarked as one of the waves had splashed her when she leaned over the side.

"That sounds fun." I was to concentrated on farseeing to really say anything else. "Shhh. Let me listen." As far as I could see we made better time than I had expected, the days had been in our favor, but our time was running thin. We had possibly hours until the storm hit us, and it seemed to be a very large storm that would probably take our ship and crush it like a kids toy.

An hour passed and we heard thunder in the distance, Ratchet was roughly a two hour trip away, I saw patches of land and it would have been smart to take refuge there but I was stupid and pushed our luck.

The water gradually rose, and threatened the spill into the ship. "Maxx I think it's a good idea if we stop at the next island. This is getting a bit scary I mean look at the water..."

"I'm afraid to say the next few days our going to only get worse out here, the elements speak of disasters to occur at sea. If we go on an island we could get stranded. Our best luck is taking this ship as far as possible, I have a trick that will get us to shore after the ship is useless. Could you get two fish? Any fish would be fine." Me being a shaman I could water walk, but it required the skin oils from fish.

"Uhm ok. I trust you know what you're doing." Reesa used a very unique technique to catch fish like salmon. She stuck her hands under the water as she was cloaked with in the shadows so it seemed to the fish there was nothing there. She held a piece of seaweed in her hands to bait them into thinking it was just a floating piece of seaweed, then when they got close she would snatch them into her hands. Once she got two she handed them to me.

"You know we can go fishing for food later? Plus towns are full of vendors anyway." Reesa said as she handed me the slimy salmons.

"You're hilarious. You'll see what I use them for later." It was a bit annoying to have someone always assuming with you. I really did need some more people skills though.

An hour passed and you could make out the town in the distance a very far distance, it was tempting to just go the whole way but the water started to spill on deck. The water had a sickening twist to it, the sky was dark and lightning was catching up.

I stared out at the sea behind us, the wind rustled through my hair and Reesa seemed anxious to get out of the situation, she tapped her fingers furiously on her crossed arms. I had to make a quick decision.

"I think the boat has taken us as far as possible, the amount of fish oil should be enough and if not I hope you know how to swim." I grabbed her foot to put the charm on and she pulled it away in a sort of panic.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"No time for explaining we wait two more minutes on this ship and the water will be at our knees, take off your shoes." I took off mine as well. She reluctantly did so, and sat down to make it easier. I slathered my hands in the fish oil and put it on her feet,

"_Come to me, come to me, water of the sea. Hold my allies feet above your watery grasp as I need." _I whispered the charm for water walking, and I repeated the same charm on myself.

"You have everything?" I asked her.

"Ya, besides my shoes. I hope whatever you whispered works." She held a few bags over her back and in her hands.

"You don't need your shoes and come on!" I yelled over the harsh wind, it had picked up within minutes and made it harder to hear. I stepped off the ship and my feet touched the cold surface of the water, thankfully the charm worked and I could walk. I looked back at Reesa to make sure she was fine too, although a little hesitant to step onto the water it worked on her as well.

"Woah, this wicked! I'm water walking..." Reesa mused.

"Come on this doesn't last forever we need to make a run for Ratchet. Literally." We ran on top the water the fastest we could pull our own weight, I heard the thunder fade as well as the wind die down the closer to shore we got. The air became humid, the sun began to rise high into the sky. The last thing I remembered was looking back and seeing the remains of the ship being swallowed by ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: I've decided to put a name for the chapters now, it would seem fun so I'm going to try it. And I apologize for not responding/writing. It's been a busy few weeks! Enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews, I encourage you comment!

"Let's Go Have a Chat..."

I seemed to have put more oil on her feet than mine, because once we were about fifty-feet away from shore I got a nice gulp of salt water.

"Shi-" That's all you heard from me as I slipped in. Reesa turned around at the noise and I saw her blurry figure start laughing hysterically. I swam back to the top and glared at her.

"Looks like the elements like me better than you, haha!" She teased.

"I wouldn't stand there like you are, your time is probably about up as well." I began to swim to the docks and Reesa had already gotten there and was tapping her foot impatiently. Once I got to shore I was drenched and my clothes felt heavier than myself.

"You think you could swim better being Maxx Avalanche and all." This girl would not stop instigating!

I glared at her and we approached the inn, Reesa was use to seeing a lot of people, and most of these people were goblins which was good. We passed a few Orcs and one Troll. The troll kept glancing at us out of the corner of his eye.

"Woah, are those orcs?" Reesa whispered.

"Yea, and the blue one over there is a Troll, don't stare we look just as strange to him."

There were differences in the Steamwheedle and the Bilgewater Cartel, facial features varied and our voices are completely different. Reesa seemed she was about to explode, her foot tapped wildly as we waited at the counter. I stepped on it gently the stop her from making us seem even more weird.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Learn to blend in." Is all I replied. The inn keeper, or what seemed as one, approached us from behind the counter.

"What can I do for you two?" The steamwheedle had a very high pitched voices, this caught Reesa on surprise quite a bit. I stepped on her foot again to warn her from saying anything.

"One room please." I said.

"For the lady and you eh? Better not hear to much noise up there...That will be a twelve." I ignored his comment and gave him the money, Reesa had switched from a curious look to a cold glare.

"Hah, she doesn't look very pleased does she? I think you might want to do two rooms instead of one." The inn keeper teased.

I couldn't stop her fast enough, "Hey buddy I suggest you tone it down before I wipe that stupid grin off your stupid ass face ya got that?" Reesa dug her nails into the wooden counter.

"She was just kidding, she has problems with controlling herself sorry! Lets just go outside, thanks for the room we'll be back in a bit!" I threw and extra coin in as a tip and dragged Reesa outside.

"You got yourself a real nice treat there! Cya later. Haha!" The inn keeper called out as Reesa kept her death glare on him until the wall if the Inn blocker her sight. I heard the people in the inn crack up and laugh at the scene as we left.

"LET GO OF ME!" Reesa snapped once we got away from the inn.

"Just WHAT were you thinking? Get a hold of yourself this isn't Kezan anymore, it's been eighteen years since a war struck the land and it's people. That may seem like a long time but it isn't probably half the people in that inn could have easily killed you, you just can't be dishing threats out like that!" I had gotten pretty angry at her.

"He was a complete ass hole! I swear I would have cut his throat if it weren't for you!" She was still fuming.

"Thank god I was there then! Come on lets get you out of here for awhile." I pulled her away from the town and into the Barrens, it was a nice place to see, but a lot of animals roaming around. We sat just outside of Ratchet and watched in the distance a lion sleep with her cubs. The air was hot, and it was very dry.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. I guess I'm not use to people like that."

"It's fine, just don't pull that in a city in a town like this sure, but in Orgrimmar your head would be displayed as a warning." It was true, I had seen it happen. But Orgrimmar could have changed.

She sat silently and watched the animals, for once she seemed to be at peace in her wild mind.

"Tomorrow we'll leave the inn and head to Orgrimmar, but before then we'll take a pit stop at a farm so I can deliver something." My hand levitated to my necklace and I touched the note to assure myself it was there. Reesa nodded in understanding. I laid down on the rough dead grass of the Barrens, the sun beat down and it was a nice feeling to see a clear sky.

"Oh my god!" Reesa shrieked.

"What?" I sprang up, becoming alert.

"One of my daggers, they're gone!" She rifled through her bags. "One of those stupid inns people probably snatched it!"

Before denying her accusation I thought about it, that troll did seem to be eying us a little to much...

I stood up and looked over at the inn. "Perhaps your right, you have thieves crawling around towns like these. I have someone in mind, lets go have a nice chat with that troll." I helped Reesa up, she clung onto her bags tightly.

"Really? I was just ranting.."

We walked back into the inn except this time not everyone dropped their drinks to stare, well not as many.

"Well...That was fast. Welcome back." The innkeeper said.

I walked straight up to the troll and took a nice to close for comfort seat next to him.

"Hey there buddy, what's up? You know I gotta' say that's a nice ring you have there. I mean... For a man like you, well let's say you don't look the wealthiest." I smiled as I stared him down.

He glared at me, "You have no opinion on what my social status is." The troll spoke in a very thick accent.

"Nah, I was just makin' a point. And wow where'd you get that dagger? That doesn't look like it comes from a place like this. Actually it looks like it could be goblin craftsmanship, and trust me I know my weapons." I could tell he was starting to sweat, his eyes looked at his peers as they stared at his whimpering figure.

"I-uhh got it from a friend. Look at how many goblins are in here." He made a gesture to the room.

"See buddy, that's Bilgewater craftsmanship not Steamwheedle." I grinned leaning closer.

The troll shook, he bit on his lip.

"I think you should hand that dagger back if you don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of your peers, you can hand it to me right now and I can simply say it was a mistake, they won't see a thing, and they won't think twice." I whispered.

The troll wearily handed the dagger to me, and I turned around and tossed it to Reesa.

"Come on, lets leave looks like the wilderness provides a better home than this inn." I said out loud. The innkeeper gave a dirty look at the comment. Reesa smiled and gave one last glare at the innkeeper. "Ah, and how could have I forgotten, next time you try to steal a dagger you should try to _hide_ it next time bud!" I called out to the troll as we walked out the door.

I could only imagine his face, how funny!


	14. Chapter 14

"Dancing with the Shadows"

The time zone had shifted entirely, and on top of that days seemed to be shorter compared to the drawn out days on Kezan. So when we stepped outside the sun had dove to the horizon and produced a magnificent purple-pinkish color that made the sky as vibrant as a tropical bird. The air was crisp and fresh, not an ounce of smog that crept into my lungs.

It was splendid, beyond that. I had longed for fresh air, to be able to look into the sky and see, well see the sky not a cloud of depressing fumes. The temperatures dropped, a little more by the minute as the sand beneath our feet seemed to harden on each step.

"I didn't know the sun could even look like that.." Reesa mused as she gazed into the sky.

"Don't look at it too long, I would prefer you kept your sight." I smirked.

She peeled her attention away from the sun and resumed back to reality, she had been absolutely mesmerized by the sight. Although so had I when I first saw it; oh so many years before that.

"Look this place seems peaceful but by giving up our nice spot in the inn we have to make our own place for the night. There are all sorts of things prowling around during the night."

"Pfft. Just climb into a tree and we'll be good. No creepy crawlies and we are above any real threats." She said as she scanned the plains for a tree. "See look, there's one in the distance lets hurry up and make camp." She quickened her pace.

"Well..uh. I don't think that'll do it." I said. Durotar was a dreadful place at night, temperature wise.

"Look, I may not have been here before but I think I know how to survive a night out of home. Last time I checked large cats don't climb in tree's." Reesa said so surely.

"Actually they do. And I meant temperature, it would be wise to have a fire, and fire plus tree's don't mix." Obviously she didn't know as much as she claimed, and how could I turn down a chance to prove her wrong, my altar ego loved to prove others wrong.

"I know but- Wait, did you just say big cats _do_ climb tree's?" Reesa seemed to stop at that question.

"Of course. Now we need a cave or something, that would be fantastic." I searched the plains for a possible hint at a place for the night.

Reesa's eyes got a little wider, she strut a little closer to me, losing her "So Awesome" vibe.

After half an hour searching the mountainousness region where the lions ruled, we found a deep crevice in the mountain that _looked_ sturdy. It didn't look inviting, in fact it gave a deathly aura that made you want to keep moving. But we couldn't, the sun threatened to slip away any second.

The Barrens were not a place to be prancing around during the night. It was just a fact, it doesn't matter if your a legend, last time I checked lions didn't really care.

"I don't like this place, it's just...creepy. Gives me the shivers, ya know?" Reesa planted herself a few feet from the entrance, she was on edge.

"Neither do I, but it'll do. It will have to, beggars can't be choosers." I sighed as I stepped into cave, I was swallowed by darkness. It was dry, like the rest of this damned place. The ground was solid stone and was relatively smooth, just by going into the cave it dropped ten degree's.

Something was strange. I closed my eyes and listened, ever so still I tried to see what was so eerie. The shadows loomed ever so close, no not normal darkness but the shadows the shadow elements hide in. Waiting to consume those who are not careful, they filled the air with terror, the last moments of their victims.

"_You're not perfect come and play young shaman, dance with the shadows.." _

_ "_I hate to tell you although how much I would love to do a dance I have a life ahead of me." I answered the tormented elements.

"You hear them?" Reesa had crept into the cave out of curiosity.

"Of course, one of the things you learn as a shaman is to communicate with elements. Ones you want..and others not so much." My question was how did she hear _them. _

"Elements? There's an old legend about them that is passed on throughout the rouge world. We call them _Kabooku. _Although we never see them we hear them." Reesa stepped in front of me, pausing.

"Kabooku. Never heard it." I said. Reesa's figure was distorted, it warped and flickered, all of the sudden the voices loomed closer, it slithered it's way closing around Reesa.

"Reesa.. Step out.. now. They are very dangerous, not even I would do this, come on." It was worrying me how she was so calm.

"Does it look like I'm stupid?" She barked.

"No but-" I was cut off.

"Cause' it sounds like your hinting that. Look you're not the final judge, and definitely what so ever know ANYTHING about the shadows! You may be more knowledgeable about a lot more, but if there's one thing I know are the shadows. Just watch." Now the flickering became violent and she faded out, becoming invisible.

"I hope you're right..." I murmured. I hadn't actually learned anything in years, so I let Reesa go and watched to see what exactly the young rouge had to flaunt.

The cave fell in silence, and I crossed my arms watching intently, but nothing happened. ..Was something wrong? I had wondered.

Then the shadows moved once more, getting faster and faster they consumed the cave, I stepped back, almost frightened. From the beginning I had been told to fear these elements, for their power was merciless.

"Reesa?" I called. At this point I couldn't even see my own hands. The voices had stopped, which was a little promising. A faint purple light appeared, then disappeared. It showed again and brilliant shapes shined out from the dark.

"You can't see a thing can you?" Reesa sounded close, within an arms reach.

"No frankly I'm blind, but I saw the purple lines." I chuckled.

"Hmm. You're not supposed to, but maybe that's a shaman thing. You see, the Kabooku grant me their powers in turn I temporarily consume their torments. Years and years of practice went into this trick, I can make the whole world go dark. Those purple lines were my daggers spelling a sign. Listen Maxx, listen well." I had caught a glimpse of her figure.

All the sudden something was behind me. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Behind me. I didn't hear you though." It was a bit disturbing.

"Exactly, your senses are being dulled, your consciousness is fading, one second I am behind you, another I am at your side, one more second I am in front of you. Each second my form shifts." Her voice seemed, different, now I really was creeped out.

"I-I've never seen this." I stammered.

"Figures, see, it only can be performed where kabooku shadows lurk, which will definitely not be in broad day light. Haven't you noticed they are few and far between?" Reesa seemed quite proud.

The next second, the cave was bright, well as bright it can be during night. Reesa was in front of me and the shadows had dispersed out of the cave. It really did dull my senses. I shook my head,

"Yea I suppose." I scanned the area, regaining my sense of stability.

Reesa had a righteous look about her, I still had a lot to learn about the mischievous rogue, if she knows such a move I can only imagine what else she has up her sleeve.

That night I started a small fire and drifted off to sleep, it was a long day and it definitely was not the last one.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been MONTHS since I have even logged in I apologize to those who were reading this but I give my word this story will be back on it's feet! Get ready for the story of Maxx Avalanche to unravel. Oh and don't forget his feisty friend Reesa. :]

"They're Not Poisonous... I Think."

I opened my eyes and saw stone, just cold dark empty stone. I sat up and saw the remnants of the fire from the previous night, burnt out wood. The light of day crept inside the tiny cave and gave a sense of safety. I looked back at the end of the cave and no _kabooku_ shadows seemed to lurk within our presence. That was also a nice feeling too. Although I knew now it was quite a useful tool to Reesa, they were unpleasant to say the least; I can only imagine what torments they spoke to her as she drowned the world around her in darkness.

I would say a very useful move but a move would preferably be for only certain situations. I heard faint noises near me, as if whispering. At first I couldn't make it out but then it became louder.

"I got it Dad it's fine..." Reesa seemed to be in a fitful sleep, she stirred in her slumbed and seemed to be disturbed by a bad dream probably. I walked outside and the sun instantly hit me, it had been much cooler in the cave. I had almost forgotten about the intense heat the Barrens had, I knew that we would have to take breaks or you can easily scorch in such heat. I sat down in the coarse weed and gazed at the magnificent blue sky that seemed to stretch out into eternity. It was beautiful, I missed seeing it every day. My senses were going wild, all the sudden things I haven't smelt, heard and felt in almost two decades were rushing back to me; some familiar some not. The environment around me seemed to be at peace unlike what I felt during the war, even the land itself had been struck by the sickening destruction of war. It left scars but the land was basically healed and provided a calm and content aura. Memories start flooding back to me, the elements whispered to me, here in the mainlands they were much louder and clearer. It was just something I would have to get use to again.

About an hour passed as I basked in the sun and indulged myself in natures glory, footsteps shuffled from behind me coming closer. All the sudden I could hear more sharply, my senses were awakening becoming keen. Reesa joined me in the world of the living finally and took her place next to me. She looked beat her hair was messy and her eyes drooped as if she were awakening from being the life of the party the previous night.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I said to break the silence.

"Don't get me started, I really don't even feel like I'm alive right now. Worse sleep in ages." She said with drowsy tone.

"Well I hate to break it to you but we need to get on our feet if we want to reach anywhere today. Plus it will help you wake up, hopefully we'll find a better place to rest eventually as well." I stood up and brush the weeds off me. It truly was a fantastic feeling, I actually had a purpose now.

A destination to reach. Although it was something that wouldn't be pretty, it was something that should have been done many years ago.

"You're going to be my death Maxx if I pass out along the way it's your fault." Reesa snarled as she stood up too.

"I didn't know I was the cause of lack of sleep but alright. As long as I get you up and running."

She didn't even respond, that was a little odd for someone with such an attitude to not have a come back. I guess she really did have a bad night.

I gazed at the endless fields of barren land, it almost seemed as though it was lifeless. I shook my head and started walking. The weeds tickled my feet each step of the way, I had forgotten the sacrifice of our shoes earlier. I really wouldn't have an issue for that's what I dealt with most of the war, walking around shoeless. Your feet become tough and durable which is useful in a desperate situation, but Reesa I could tell was having an unpleasant time with it. She grumbled said something along the lines of "I feel like a hobo." That's when I knew I would get a kick out of watching her deal with such minor issues of the outside world.

It made me wonder where the next generations were going. Would the Bilgewater Cartel ever get off that rotten island? I mean someday it was bound they would either blow it up from all the explosives and pollution. Perhaps it'd become unsafe to live there from the fumes. Here I was only four years older than Reesa and I talked as if I had wisdom of decades ahead of her, all because I was in a war. That was the norm though, no one our age had really been pushed into the war we were to young. It was rare to see a fifteen year old mastering in their art and put to fighting. I had given up my connection to the rest of my people in turn to be scarred for the rest of my life seeing the sight of battle. Although I have learned tons of valuable lessons I lacked a bond in between my own race, it showed in Reesa very clearly when she said Maxx Avalanche would be living in a mansion with tons of moolah. Reesa was a clever girl but she was cursed with the one way mind of a goblin: Money.

"_You're slipping away young shaman.. remember you're one of them"_ A chilling whisper said to me. I had trailed off, all the sudden we were in a completely different place, the ground had become harder and I saw the ocean in the distance, we had trailed off to the east to much. I turned around and looked at Reesa, she looked miserable and she walked in a funny way. I stopped and watched her catch up for a second to only realize she left footprints that were colored red.

Her feet were bleeding and she almost seemed to be in a mindless trance, the sun was high in the sky so hours had passed since I was last aware of out location.

"Reesa your bleeding." As I said grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"Yea? What's the issue bud?" She spat out.

"Uhm.. you're bleeding, that's the issue. You can't just be spewing blood all over the place for many reasons."

"You're walking without shoes and you're fine, that means I'm fine too so let's get going."

"Reesa you're kidding me, get some sense in your head I walked around for years without shoes around dead bodies with sharp weapons just waiting to leave a nice scar." I actually did have scars on my feet I sat down and showed her.

"Exactly look at that you have scars! I stepped on rocks that just nicked my feet.. nothing close to what you went through so I'm fine." She was a stubborn mule, her mindset was if I could do it she could too. "And I really doubt you bandaged yours. My father talked about having wounds much bigger and not a damn bandage was around and he bled it out! I can survive a little scratch.." Reesa seemed to trail off with a distant look in her eyes.

I had to lie to this girl because If I didn't she would continue forever with bleeding feet, it would get infected and she'd end up dying a nasty and un-honorable death.

An un-honorable death. That was it.

"Reesa If I had a bandage I would use it, I bet the same with your father. Those were different times, resources were scarce and we scavanged for everything. Do you wish to walk on and get your feet infected? Die an un-honorable death. You wouldn't even have your weapons in hand." I laid it on thick, maybe a little to serious but it'd get her to give in.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "I... I guess not." Reesa had given in and sat down silently, I took some cloth wrap out of one of the bags and wrapped her feet up, it was quite the scratch, I had to put little pieces of rock and weed out of it and she squirmed every time I did.

I was never good at healing, but I could definitely do something like that, it was such a minor wound. I pressed on her foot and whispered a little healing spell and sure enough it worked. She didn't realize I had done so but I kept her feet wrapped up so she wouldn't get it scratched even more.

"I suppose we should eat, it's been quite awhile." I said as I saw some packed food in the bags.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Reesa laid hungry eyes on the food too.

I paused for a second before grabbing the food, and looked up at some tree's around us. They bore fruit sure enough at the bottom were bushes with bright purple berries. I got up and inspected them. They were quite tiny but they were in large masses so it'd definitely fill you up for a bit. Reesa had accompanied me and stared at them curiously.

"You're thinking about eating those?" She asked.

"Yea, might as well save the food in our bags as long as possible. It's always smart to use the resources around you before you use your own." I plucked a small handful off the bush and expected them further. I swear I remember eating them... but then again that was eighteen years ago.

"They don't look edible.. are you sure they're fine?" Reesa said cautiously.

"Nah, they're not poisonous... I think heh."

"That's reassuring. O well!" She grabbed a handful and shoved them in her mouth. I probably would have freaked out if I wasn't pretty sure they were safe, but she grabbed many handfuls more so I guessed they were fine. If they weren't then both of us were to be claimed back into the earth and so be it.

We got back on track to the road actually and made our way up, yet it was starting to get dark and I was faced with the decision of walking at night or try to hide. But It seemed like there wasn't really anywhere to go, there were the occasional light posts on the road so it was a little reassuring.

"Hmm. I'm afraid we're going to stick it out and walk the rest of the night, we can't just stop it's to dangerous. Better to be on your feet at least. If we walk we will reach this house in probably two or three hours." The air was cooling and it felt nice with the breeze gently hitting you in the face.

"I guess I'm going to have to get use to no sleep huh? Where are we going anyway again? Orgrimmar?" Reesa sounded more up beat now, I figured it was the heat that had gotten to her.

I stopped, had I forgotten to tell Reesa what I was delivering? My hand crept up to my necklace and I felt the note. A cold chill ran down my spine, yes I knew how treacherous this would be. A woman widowed for eighteen years not knowing what exactly happened to her husband, maybe even a small glimmer of hope he would return one day.

I would have to be the bearer of bad news, but then again it might even be relief to know what truly happened to her husband. Things had become real in my eyes then, I truly realized that the moment I step foot on Kalimdor the pain of war would sink back into my veins. I was no longer a nobody in the midst of a wild city. I was someone who's name still wreaks havoc on these lands.

I was a well known murderer. By each second the alliance formed closer bonds, became stronger and more wide spread and there eyes were on me. Just waiting for my next move. As I looked up a shadow passed the lantern ahead, just for a split second.

"Maxx I saw something."


End file.
